Synnove Z. Cupid
Synnove Zephyr Cupid she/her is a 2019-introduced and all-around character. She is one of the many daughters of Eros and his mortal lover, from Greek Mythology. She is currently attending her Legacy Year of Ever After High's Mythology Program and rooms with Zelenia K'iino''. In the destiny conflict, Synnove is with the Rebels, having finally found something (and someone) that makes her happy. Originally aligned with the Royals, Synnove was only with them out of duty and respect for her family. But, was unhappy with taking her father's place and unhappy with her life in general. Characteristics Personality & Traits * Has major family issues: abandoned by mother when she was five, and her father rarely pays attention due to his many kids, blood and adopted. ** Also has major trust issues, her mother told her she would return and never told. That broke her first trust and, someone else broke it later in her life. She refuses to trust anyone until they can prove it. * Only was a Royal, out of respect and duty, but was never happy with it. * She faked everything and only her roommate really knew of her troubles * Very moody especially during hard days; had an annoyed look on her face 50% of the time * Faking the personality, caused her to breakdown a few times. ** Later turned out to be anxiety. * Was worried she'd never find her happiness and would be stuck being forced to follow the "Cupid" family traditions and all that ** Finally found her happiness after meeting Neutral-Rebel Suyin Han. * Fell in love with Suyin and maybe hopes one day she can get with her; hasn't told Suyin of her feelings. ** Synnove's fallen in love with music and now wants to go into the Music Industry. * Since getting into music, she's found relaxation with the Keytar and other instruments as well. * In a weird stage where rose pink is the best color but also black. * She has a weird fascination for keys, especially golden keys. * How do they act? How are they perceived and what are their intentions? Appearance Synnove is a teenager of Norwegian and Greek descent. She has long black hair with a rose pink highlights, dark green-gray eyes, and a mixed tanned/pale skin tone. She wears a lot of black, to show her rebellious stage, accented with rose pink, because rose pink is the new black, in her words. She has large black feathered wings with a pale pink ombre. Hobbies & Interests Music Powers & Abilities Compared to her various siblings, Synnove did not inherit any of Eros's love powers. Instead, she inherited empathy, though, over the last few hundred years, her powers have evolved to the point they are powered by her emotions and take the form of energy beams. As a Demigod child, her powers are definitely nowhere near her father's or grandparents, but it's possible, that once she graduates, she'll get her full powers. Powers * Empathy: Synnove is able to fully interpret and replicate the emotions, moods, and temperaments of others. ** Empathy matter manipulation: She is able to manipulate matter by using their emotions, essentially performing feats normally associated with Telekinesis. * Flight: With her wings, Synnove is able to achieve flight. However, she rarely uses them and prefers walking. Skillset * Archery: Like any child of Eros, Synnove was taught how to use a bow and arrow. While she doesn't have any love powers, she does find the activity rather relaxing. Myth - Eros How Does Myth Goes? : Main article: Eros How Does Synnove Come Into It? Synnove is the result of a one-night between Eros and her birth mother. She was born in Norway and lived there for the first five years of her life. (TBC) Viewpoint on Destiny As the daughter of Eros, Synnove was destined to follow his destiny as either a Goddess of Love or another, it's unknown at the moment. Outfits Her motifs are black with rose pink - she loves those colors. Quotes School Life Class-ics Schedule Trivia * Synnove is of Norwegian and Greek heritage. ** Her name is a mix of Norwegian and Greek. *** Synnove a is Norwegian name meaning "Present of the sun". *** Zephyr is a Greek name meaning "Westerly wind" **** Zephyr is actually a boy's name but the character was more named after the new How to Train Your Dragon character, Zephyr Haddock. *** Cupid for her father. Using the same name C.A. Cupid uses. * Her birthday is on April 18th; making her an Aries. Notes * [https://www.pinterest.com/shadowspirit020/eah-myth-synnove-z-cupid/ Synnove's Pinterest] * Synnove's powers are based off Raven (Rachel Roth) from DC Nation and Teen Titans. Gallery Synnove Moodboard.jpg|Synnove's Moodboard Category:Shadows' characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Greek Mythology Category:Rebels Category:Pansexual Category:LGBTA+